


Brace

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Janitor Reader, Making Out, Noct’s Knee Injury, Reader-Insert, back brace, fat reader, knee brace, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis and the cleaning girl find a common theme
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Brace

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> ———  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

It’s too late, but Noctis doesn’t care. It’s been half a week and he’s craving her body like he needs it to exist. He pulls her into his old bedroom at the Citadel and pushes her against the door, kissing her hot mouth and sucking on her tongue because he just can’t get enough. His hands fly up to her huge breasts and he begins to knead them roughly, squeezing them through the heavy canvas jumpsuit and her bra. He straddles her thick thigh and grinds his arousal against it, and she catches his moans between her plump pink lips.

“ _Noctis_ ,” she breathes heavily.

“Say it. Say my name,” the prince growls as he pushes his lean body against hers.

“Noctis, Noct, _baby_ ,” she whines, chubby hands flying up to his soft raven hair and gripping it hard.

Noctis grunts and pulls away, but only as far as her hands will let him. He looks at his cleaning girl, already flushed and wrecked just from a bit of kissing and heavy petting. “How are you so perfect,” he mumbles.

“Uh, says a beautiful prince,” she laughs in response.

Noctis blushes and pulls himself away, yanking off his t-shirt without ceremony and letting it fall to the floor. “Strip,” he commands as he continues to rid himself of clothes.

____________ nods and steps away from the door, stumbling out of her worn black sneakers. She starts to undo the snaps of the jumpsuit and lets the top half fall around her waist. She takes off the tight white tank top she’s wearing and starts to shimmy out of the rest of the jumpsuit, when Noctis stops her.

“What’s that?”

“Huh? Oh,” she says, looking down at the black binding around her lower abdomen. “Back brace, Noct. Sometimes work can get a little… physical. Bending and standing and walking, you know. This just helps support me.”

“I’ve never seen you with it before,” he frowns as he steps out of his boots and drops his pants.

“I’ve been feeling all right the past few weeks, and haven’t needed it. And before, I…always took it off and left it in my locker before we were intimate. I was embarrassed.” She gazes at Noct’s nude form, tan and sculpted by the Astrals themselves, and she licks her lips. Her eyes flick down to his left knee, where a black knee brace is hugging his leg.

Noct follows her gaze and remembers that he has the knee brace on, and laughs. “Same energy.”

____________ snorts and unwraps the abdominal support, shucking off the rest of the jumpsuit, her bra, her panties, and then her socks. “Let’s put that energy to good use, your Highness.”

Noctis shivers with anticipation as he finishes getting undressed, following his love to the bed to ease the stress of old injuries away


End file.
